


Sort of Brotherhood

by everybodylovescavill



Series: 蝙蝠哺乳指南 [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Bottom Clark, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, 雙龍怎麼說
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everybodylovescavill/pseuds/everybodylovescavill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>迪克有點擔心達米安會被這個過於溫柔的外星人慣壞了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sort of Brotherhood

**Author's Note:**

> 依舊不知道算是電影宇宙還是漫畫宇宙。。。。隨便看看吧就

迪克來到韋恩莊園，熟門熟路找到那個房間，敲了三下之後推開，就看到克拉克倚在疊起的枕頭上，睡衣敞開，懷裡依偎著達米安。少年枕在繼父柔軟的胸脯上酣睡，嘴角還掛著奶漬，佔有慾十足地虛虛抓著另一側乳房。

空氣裡都是甜蜜的奶香味。克拉克向迪克比了個「噓」的手勢，示意他不要吵醒他的兩個弟弟——達米安，以及床邊搖籃中的新生兒，阿爾弗雷德說他的名字叫喬，是為了紀念克拉克的生父。

迪克放輕腳步走過去，摘下克拉克的眼鏡，俯下身吻了吻他柔軟的嘴唇。

 

達米安是在克拉克胸脯的起伏中醒來的。

他不滿地蹭了蹭自己臉龐挨著的柔軟胸肌，得到了安撫一般的撫摸落在他的頭髮上。他睜開眼，看到的是克拉克白皙的脖頸仰起，形狀不太明顯的喉結上下跳動，睡著前還親吻了自己的紅潤嘴唇，正含著自己大哥的陰莖，並且幾近吞入整根。

發現弟弟已經醒了，迪克便不再控制自己的力道，加大幅度操進克拉克的嘴裡，溫熱濕潤的口腔順從地承受了青年的性器，喉嚨不時吞嚥取悅不斷溢出前液的頂端。

達米安洩憤一般咬了一口克拉克的胸，飽滿挺立的乳尖頓時噴濺出一小股奶液，迪克伸過手來蘸了一點舔掉：「你獨佔媽咪的胸太久了，小朋友。」

然而達米安不打算將克拉克的胸讓給他的大哥，哪怕只是一半。他挑釁似的含住嘴邊的乳頭，張開五指揉捏另一側胸脯，溫熱的奶液流了他一手。

迪克將自己從克拉克嘴裡抽出，達米安立刻把沾了乳汁的手指伸進去，讓他像口交一樣含著自己的手指，夾住滑溜溜的舌頭，輕輕捏了捏，感受舌苔的粗糙。

那根被克拉克舔過的青年陰莖抵在了克拉克的胸上，迪克把自己的性器和克拉克的胸貼在一起，柱身在那團柔軟的乳肉上磨蹭，頭部頂弄著挺立腫大的乳頭，克拉克用手覆上自己胸前的陰莖，拇指輕揉頂端，乳汁、前液和唾液混在一起，給他的胸蒙上一層水光。

毯子被掀開，兩人交纏在一起的下半身暴露在空氣中。發洩過一次的少年陰莖上精液半乾，達米安又挺腰蹭了蹭克拉克的下身，迪克用手掌輕輕包裹住年輕父親可愛的粉色卵囊，又撫摸到性器頂端，將達米安和他的陰莖並在一起套弄。克拉克的腰彈動了一下，咬了一口達米安的手指。氪星人沈溺於情慾中，蔚藍如海的眼睛裡盈滿淚水，臉頰紅得快要透明了。

迪克緩緩移動著胯部，濡濕的性器從克拉克的胸脯到小腹再到胯骨處，留下一道水痕。他抬起繼父的腿，挺立的陰莖擠進了臀縫中，兩瓣豐滿柔軟又彈性十足的臀肉夾住了他，克拉克帶著羞澀的笑，按了按繼子的性器，穴口含進了頂端。

他長長地低喟，溫軟的肉壁蠕動著引他入更深處。與他年紀相仿的繼父，看他的眼神卻充滿了慈愛，像父親又像母親，像親人又像愛人，抑或幾者都是。

那樣迷人的神情讓他低下頭去，親吻克拉克美麗的藍眼睛，藍得彷彿要在他的嘴唇下融化。他明白為什麼克拉克平日裡一直戴著眼鏡了，假若沒有鏡片的遮擋，全世界都會愛上這雙湛藍的眼眸。

感到被忽視的達米安有些憤懣，又咬了一口克拉克的胸，發狠地吮了一大口乳汁，又一路咬上去，含住他的耳垂。

對於弟弟的幼稚表現迪克笑了出來，在克拉克甜蜜柔軟的甬道中抽送起來，克拉克安撫達米安的手頓時沒了力氣，只能像奶貓撓人一樣輕輕撓著他的後頸。

「達米安，你可以一起——」克拉克向他張開腿，腿間的洞穴緊緊含著他大哥的性器，他射在裡面的精液被翻攪著擠了出來。克拉克用手指將流出來的精液抹回穴口，在迪克的陰莖旁又伸進去一根手指，淺淺抽插。

達米安著迷地看著那個洞口把陰莖和手指都吞了進去，皺褶都被撐平了，然而卻讓他更想進入，和大哥一起操他的繼父。

克拉克抽出手指，扶著達米安的陰莖抵在自己穴口，對他微笑：「來吧，好孩子。」

像是被吸進去了一樣，達米安又進入了克拉克，一開始有些困難，他怕將身下的人弄疼弄傷，繼而想起來克拉克的身體不會因此而受傷，又有些惋惜。

他們的繼父將他們都吃了進去，達米安揉著那個緊緊裹住他們的穴口，除了被撐得更開之外和剛才好像沒什麼兩樣。

體內的飽脹感讓克拉克感到滿足，沒有什麼比被填滿更使他愉悅。某種程度上，他渴望疼痛，渴望被弄傷，但是不借助某些小道具的話地球人恐怕無法做到，於是他只能退而求其次。

迪克小口啜吻他的胸口，將幼弟擠出來的乳汁仔細舔淨，同時下身挺動著開始幹他。達米安不甘認輸地也抽送起來。氪星人的敏感點很容易就能找到，頂端摩擦過那處時克拉克皺著眉綿軟地呻吟出聲就是最明白不過的提示。兄弟倆像比賽一樣輪流戳弄著那裡，一人撫慰他汩汩淌著前液的陰莖，一人把玩他的卵囊，不時按壓他的會陰，讓後穴被輪番頂進的感覺更清晰。

被兩股精液射進身體深處時像是被兩次高潮擊中，克拉克的小腹也被自己射得一塌糊塗，腹肌微微痙攣，因急促呼吸而起伏。考慮到這個體位對三個人而言都不好受，迪克很快便將自己抽出來，放下克拉克的腿，按摩著有些僵硬的肌肉。

達米安卻沒有退出來的打算，他巴不得能泡在克拉克濕潤溫暖的後穴裡一整天。克拉克翻了個身，讓他保持插入的姿勢從後面抱住自己。迪克撇撇嘴，重新躺下來蜷縮在克拉克香軟的懷抱裡，嗅聞他頸間混著汗水味道的乳香的同時，有點擔心小朋友會被這個過於溫柔的外星人慣壞了。

—END—


End file.
